


Varyllis Shorts

by frenchforbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Varrine and Amaryllis. Varrine is my original character and Amaryllis belongs to @amaryllislavellan on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self-Indulgent Dancing Fic

“Do you ever think about how you went from sleeping in an aravel to an extravagant bedroom with stained glass windows because you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?” It wasn’t the first time Amaryllis had commented on the windows, currently adorned with a detailed design of trees and flowers. 

“Very often, actually.” Varrine glanced up at Amaryllis, all the words she wanted to say stuck behind her stupid tongue. Sighing, she looked back down at the report she was scrawling out, and shoved it away. It was already a week overdue, one more day couldn’t hurt. “I’m glad the room has windows, and the balconies. My room at Haven was much more isolated.”

Varrine stood and crossed her room to stand next to Amaryllis, looking up at the windows, hoping she wouldn’t start blushing. She always blushed around Amaryllis, as her companions always pointed out.

“We can hear the band practicing from up here.” Amaryllis noted, smiling down at Varrine, who was pretending not to notice. Just because they weren’t with the clan anymore didn’t mean it was probably a bad idea to-

“Would you like to dance?” Varrine surprised herself by asking. Judging by the look on Amaryllis’s face, she was surprised, too. “I mean, I need to practice, and…”

“I’d love to dance.”

~

That was how Varrine found herself chest to chest with the woman she had been crushing on since she had arrived at Clan Lavellan. While Amaryllis was saying something about how she rarely waltzed, Varrine was attempting to get over the fact that she was holding hands with Amaryllis, her other on her shoulder, Amaryllis’s hand on her waist.

“You’re a very good dancer, Varrine,” Amaryllis commented with a smile, and Varrine knew she was blushing. “Don’t really need the practice, do you?”

“Never can get too much, right?” She was teasing her, like she did with everyone, but in that moment it felt very different. It was kinder, softer… but Varrine often imagined things. “I’m usually not this good.”

“Y’know, technically I’m not a First, not at Skyhold.” Amaryllis said it with a shrug but Varrine stopped dancing, stumbling in her step and her breath catching in her throat. “I know things might have changed for you, Varrine, but… at least for now, we aren’t at the clan, and-”

Varrine was hardly ever an impulsive person when it came to romance. Anyone who ever knew her could attest to that. Perhaps there was some magic about Skyhold, however, because it wasn’t the first time she had kissed someone on the barest whim, grabbing their face and pulling them down to meet her.

It was the first time, though, that they had kissed back almost immediately.


	2. I lost part one of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second half of their first "kiss". Pre-inquisition. First part included a fight scene with a shem and Varrine panicking about being alone with her crush.

Amaryllis stood insufferably close to Varrine, her hands grazing over the gash in the hunter’s cheek. The magic Amaryllis had was soothing, hot like sand in a sun bathed oasis. Varrine closed her eyes, in too much pain to even both bother blushing. She had a crush on the First of her clan, more than just a small one.

“I didn't know the shem had any daggers. Ir abelas, Varrine.” Amaryllis took her hand away from Varrine's cheeks and winced. “Creators… I couldn't stop it from scarring.”

Varrine nodded, chewing on the elfroot she had plucked from the ground to dull the pain. The two were sitting on a log in a lovely glen, considering the blood spattered everywhere and the body hidden in the bushes. Varrine’s violet eyes didn't leave those bushes. _She_ had killed that man, drove an arrow right between his eyes.

“Varrine, are you alright?” Amaryllis took out a strip of fabric and began wiping the blood from both of their faces. Her blonde hair had some in it as well, whereas the dark ginger chunks that Varrine sported hid the blood quite well.

“Mhmm.” Varrine nodded, though she certainly didn't sound okay. Her nimble hands dug into the soft grass, ripping at the fresh blades. Amaryllis sighed softly, leaning down and taking Varrine’s hand into her own. Varrine let out a pitiful sound, dropping her head to lean against Amaryllis, her bare feet curling in the dirt.

“He deserved it, in the end. Ambushing two Elven who could have been no more than scouts. Just think, if we had been younger, inexperienced fighters, he wouldn't have hesitated. Coming here, throwing around his challenges, he walked the din’an shiral.

“I know that it's hard to… kill. But humans have had no trouble killing our people for years, right? We are justified, in more ways than one.”

Varrine nodded, closing her eyes again. People would come looking for them soon, to see if they had run the shem off their territory, but this moment had become theirs. Amaryllis kept talking, her voice calm and collected, slipping in some jokes here and there. However, voices soon interrupted the peace they could have, what with the body. Varrine pulled her head off of Amaryllis’s shoulder, cheeks warm.

"Before they come, Amaryllis, I-" Varrine started to speak but stopped as soon as she saw her friend's shaking head.  
"Varrine, stop." Her voice was still soft and gentle, and she leaned forward to kiss Varrine gently on the forehead. It was a tender moment, one that seemed to span a lifetime, lasting short seconds. "I know."


	3. Not Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and stupid and so fucking gay here you go

The eerie library downstairs was the oddest place Varrine had ever been on a date. She had cleaned it out shortly after arriving at Skyhold and somehow thought it would be the perfect place for a picnic. Amaryllis didn’t seem to care; the green lighting and dusty tomes didn’t bother her. She was sprawled on the floor, her back resting against the old chair, drinking from a bottle of ale Varrine had found in the cellar.

“Varrine, you’re really pretty. I wish you hadn’t cut your hair.” She sounded slightly tipsy, passing the bottle over to Varrine. The Inquisitor took a long drink, shifting her short legs. They were stretched on top of Amaryllis’s legs. The two were both barefoot, and the First’s hair was let down, pooling about her shoulders.

“I don’t think it’s allowed for you to compliment me while insulting my hair.”

“No, I mean…” She leaned forwards, hook her hand around Varrine’s neck and pulling her forward for a kiss. “I love your hair. But it’s too short now. I always wanted to just, run my fingers through it.”

Varrine giggled, giddily, before kissing Amaryllis hard. She wasn’t exactly drunk, but there was definitely an edge that had been taken off.

“Dalinev cut her hair after becoming a warden. I wanted to match my cousin.” She nudge Amaryllis aside, taking another gulp of the ale. Amaryllis snatched the bottle, laughing.

“I can’t, on my spotless conscious, let the great Herald get drunk, can I?”

“Oh, shut up, Rillis. This stuff isn’t half as strong as the Halla Wine we get at Arlathvhen, and I can handle that just fine.”

“Darling, you’re… tipsy. And pretty.”

“Now who’s the tipsy one?” Varrine rolled her legs off of Amaryllis before crawling onto the girl’s lap. They stared at each other for a moment before kissing again.

“You’re going to have to go back to the Clan,” Varrine mumbled against her lips.

“You’re going to have to stay with the Inquisition,” Amaryllis countered.

“But not yet, right?”

“Not yet.”

The two fell asleep in the library, tangled together and content. Varrine had to run to the war room that morning, kissing Amaryllis before rushing upstairs. She could only hope no one noticed she was wearing the clothes from yesterday and had the smell of ale on her breath.

Soon, Amaryllis would have to go back.

But not yet.


End file.
